


[Podfic] Secret Agent Santa

by himitsutsubasa



Series: PODFIC [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1085868">Secret Agent Santa by therunawaypen</a>.</p><p>James draws Q's name in the Secret Santa draw. Then he gets some unexpected help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Secret Agent Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Agent Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085868) by [therunawaypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen). 



The fic is on [ tumblr](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com/post/73582078368/a-podfic-of-the-wonderful-fic-by-the-runawaypen) and [ hopefully downloadable](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B9kgRfv-Hh22bnlxOFFJbWtoU2c/edit). 

Late for Christmas, but it still feels like December 1st to me.

I loved the fic so much. Sorry for my voice. 


End file.
